My Step Brother
by Luhanonly7
Summary: (PUBLISH ULANG) SeHun adalah seorang anak tunggul dari Keluarga OH, SeHun sangat dimanja dan disayangi oleh Ayah dan Ibunya. Walaupun SeHun memiliki wajah yang terkesan datar dan dingin namun sebenarnya SeHun itu pemuda yang baik. Tetapi, Sikapnya berubah semenjak kedatangan Kakak tirinya -LuHan-. HUNHAN BROTHERSHIP


**My Step Brother**

 **.  
Oh SeHun (EXO) & Lu Han**

 **.  
Drama, Family & BrotherShip**

 **.**

 **Warning : BROTHERSHIP, ALUR TERLALU CEPAT, TYPO(S).**

 **(BACA a/n yang di bawah juga ya, oh iya disini aku gk pakai Appa-Eomma untuk panggilan Ayah dan Ibu, tapi aku menggunakan sedikit kata-kata "Hyung" di akhir.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga Oh adalah keluarga yang berkecukupan dan harmonis, rumah mereka berada di kawasan Gangnam Seoul, Korea Selatan. Keluarga Oh memiliki putra tunggal yang bernama lengkap Oh SeHun, SeHun saat ini duduk di tingkat kedua _Senior High School_ tepatnya ia bersekolah di _Seoul of Art Senior High School_ yang merupakan Sekolah terfavorit di Ibu Kota Korea Selatan ini, SeHun adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah yang tampan, berkelakuan baik dan memiliki banyak prestasi di Sekolahnya. SeHun memiliki karakter yang baik walaupun ia irit berbicara dan wajahnya yang terkesan datar tidak memiliki ekspresi, Orang tua SeHun sangat menyayangi dan memanjakan anaknya, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh selalu memberikan apa saja yang SeHun inginkan, SeHun merasa ia hidup sangat bahagia karena memiliki Orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya, ia tidak mau jika Orang tuanya membagi perhatiannya kepada orang lain sekalipun itu saudaranya sendiri, tetapi SeHun adalah anak satu-satunya dalam keluarga ini. Namun dalam beberapa hari ini Ayah dan Ibunya tengah membicarakan soal **Kakak** yang kelak akan menemani dan membimbing SeHun dalam hidupnya, Orang tua SeHun memutuskan akan mengadopsi anak laki-laki yang berumur 2 tahun di atas SeHun untuk menjadi Kakaknya, Ayah dan Ibu SeHun ingin anaknya memiliki seseorang yang akan menemaninya dikala mereka sedang sibuk bekerja, terdengar sangat memanjakannya memang tetapi inilah bukti kasih sayang Ayah dan Ibu SeHun terhadap anaknya 

Malam hari di kediaman Keluarga Oh setelah jam makan malam, Orang tua SeHun memilih untuk membahas mengenai anak yang akan diadopsinya nanti.

"Yah, Apa SeHun akan menyetujui kalau kita akan mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan untuk menjadi Kakaknya? Aku takut kalau SeHun tidak menyukainya karena kita selalu memanjakannya dari kecil" Ibu SeHun terlihat ragu akan sikap anaknya itu, Ia tahu kalau SeHun memang berkelakuan baik, tapi ia juga tidak bisa meyakini apa SeHun akan senang dengan anggota baru di dalam keluarga ini, salahnya juga kalau ia terlalu memanjakan SeHun yang kini sudah remaja

"Pasti ia akan menyetujuinya, Bukankah SeHun anak yang penurut? Kau tidak usah khawatir, Mah" Jawab Ayah SeHun tenang sambil meminum kopinya yang masih mengeluarkan uap dari dalam cangkir tersebut.

"Baiklah, Apa besok kita akan berangkat ke panti asuhan tanpa SeHun?"  
"Terserah anak itu saja, ia mau ikut atau tidak… Oh iya kamu jangan memberitahu SeHun soal ini dulu ya kalau kita ke panti ingin mengadopsi anak, Kita akan memberikan kejutan untuknya" Ibu SeHun hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar permintaan Suaminya tersebut, lalu dari arah tangga muncul SeHun dengan pakaian yang rapi tengah sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Ayah… Ibu, Aku pamit ingin keluar sebentar bersama teman-temanku ya?" SeHun berdiri tepat di sebelah Ibunya sambil memasukkan ponselnya tadi ke dalam saku jaket yang dipakainya.

"Memangnya mau kemana kamu nak?" Tanya Ibu SeHun sambil menarik SeHun agar duduk di sebelahnya dan mengelus pelan surai lembut milik anaknya "Aku akan pergi ke rumah Chanyeol Bu, Ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan" SeHun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut Ibunya yang sangat ia sukai "Membicarakan suatu hal?" Tanya Ayah SeHun sambil menatap anaknya yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya .

"Hmm" SeHun hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya karena ia sangat menikmati sentuhan kasih sayang yang Ibunya berikan "Apa itu nak?" Tanya Ayahnya penasaran "Ingin tahu saja ah Ayah, Kalaupun Ayah memaksa Aku tidak akan memberitahunya hahaha" Tawa SeHun yang kini sudah membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Ayahnya.

"Gawat! Aku bisa terlambat, Ibu… Ayah aku pergi dulu ya" SeHun segera bangkit dan berpamitan kepada Orang tuanya setelah itu ia pergi dengan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu "Hati-hati nak, jangan pulang terlalu larut!" Ibu SeHun berteriak agar anaknya mendengar perkataannya tersebut saat SeHun sudah mencapai pintu rumah "Oke" Balas SeHun sambil membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali.

Pagi harinya SeHun sudah berangkat sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu ke Sekolah, Kini Kedua Orang tua SeHun tengah bersiap-siap akan pergi menuju Panti, Sesampainya di Panti mereka langsung menemui Pengurus Panti tersebut dan memintanya agar menemui anak-anak Panti yang akan Orang tua SeHun pilih nanti.  
Terlihat di taman belakang Panti tersebut seorang pemuda berusia 18 tahun tengah bermain-main dengan adik-adiknya di Panti Asuhan tersebut, ia kini memakai kaus berwarna putih bercorak sederhana dan celana bahan panjang berwarna hitam, rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap, kulitnya putih bersih dan matanya yang indah untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

Dari arah belakang terlihat Orang tua SeHun dan Pengurus Panti yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil melihat ke arah Pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap tersebut, Ketiga orang dewasa tersebut menghampiri pemuda berusia 18 tahun tersebut yang kini tengah tertawa bahagia bersama adik-adiknya.

"LuHan" LuHan menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh kearah Pengurus Panti yang sudah ia anggap seperti Ibu kandungnya sendiri, Orang tua LuHan tidak di ketahui identitasnya apa ia masih hidup atau tidak, LuHan di temukan oleh Pengurs Panti tersebut di depan rumahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Ibu?" LuHan terlihat kebinggungan saat melihat adanya dua orang dewasa yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Lu, Perkenalkan ini Tuan dan Nonya Oh ia ingin menemuimu" LuHan segera bangkit dari kursi yang berada di taman tersebutt lalu membunggkukan badannya dengan sopan di hadapan kedua orang tua SeHun.

"Selamat Pagi Tuan dan Nyonya Oh, Perkenalkan nama saya LuHan" LuHan kembali meneggakan badannya lalu memberikan senyuman manis kearah kedua orang dewasa tersebut "Wah LuHan manis sekali ya Yah, apa benar kamu laki-laki? aku senang melihat senyummu nak" ujar Ibu SeHun sambil berjalan mendekati LuHan lalu mengelus pelan surai cokelatnya yang sangat lembut "Nyonya Oh bisa saja" Jawab LuHan sambil memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan lembut penuh kasih sayang yang tidak pernah ia rasakan selama ini.  
"Memang benar kok kamu manis Lu, Oh iya kamu panggil aku dan suamiku Ibu dan Ayah ya" Pinta Ibu SeHun masih dengan kegiatannya yaitu mengelus rambut LuHan "Eh?" LuHan segera membuka matanya terkejut dan ia terlihat seperti meminta penjelasan kea rah Pengurus Panti yang sejak tadi diam memerhatikan.

"Benar Lu, Kau harus memanggil Tuan dan Nyonya Oh Ayah dan Ibu, karena merekalah orang tuamu sekarang" Jelas Ibu Pengurus Panti "Itu benar Lu, Kamu maukan menjadi anak kami?" Ayah SeHun yang dari awal diam kini angkat bicara dan berjalan mendekati LuHan dan Istrinya "Aku? Kenapa harus Aku? Bukankah masih ada anak-anak yang lain, yang lebih membutuhkan?" "Itu memang benar, tapi Lu kamu juga membutuhkan kasih sayang dan kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada di sini " Jelas Ibu Panti.

"Tapi bu, Aku ingin tetap di sini bersama Ibu dan yang lainnya… aku-" "Sudah tidak apa-apa kalau LuHan tidak mau, Kami juga tidak memaksa" Potong Ibu SeHun sambil tersenyum lembut menatap LuHan, LuHan yang mendengar itu jadi tidak enak karena menolak Orang dewasa tersebut, Ia juga kasihan melihat Ibu Panti yang sangat menginginkannya agar hidup dengan layak seperti kebanyakan remaja lainnya "Baiklah, aku menerimanya Bu" LuHan mengambil keputusannya dan kini menatap Ibu Panti, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh secara bergantian. "Sudahlah Lu, Kami tidak memaksa" Sahut Ayah SeHun "Tidak apa-apa Yah, Lagipula aku tidak keberatan untuk menjadi anak kalian dan terima kasih banyak karena kalian memilihku" Jawab LuHan dengan tersenyum lembut menatap Orang tua barunya "Benarkah?" Tanya Ibu SeHun bahagia dan ia merasa hatinya menghangat kala LuHan mengatakan hal tersebut "Iya Ibu…" Jawab LuHan yang juga terdengar bahagia "Terima Kasih nak" Ibu SeHun segera memeluk LuHan dan mengelus punggung pemud tersebut yang kini menjadi putranya, Ayah SeHun hanya menatap senang melihat Istri dan anak barunya yang kini tengah berpelukan "Baiklah Lu, sekarang kau berkemas dan mengganti bajumu dulu"  
Ibu Panti mengataknya dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca menatap LuHan, Ibu SeHun melepaskan Pelukannya dan LuHan kini beralih memeluk Ibu Panti yang usah merarawatnya sejak kecil "Terima kasih bu atas selama ini, maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa untuk Ibu, Ibu baik-baik di Panti, jaga kesehatan dan aku sesekali akan datang berkunjung ke sini" Kata LuHan masih memeluk Ibu Panti dengan air mata yang keluar membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah nak, sekarang cepat kau ke kamarmu" Ibu Panti melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata pada pipi LuHan, LuHan hanya menggangukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan bergegas pergiI ke kamarnya untuk mengemasi pakaiannya. Ibu Panti dan Kedua orang tua SeHun menunggu LuHan di depan Panti, lalu munculah orang yang di tunggu-tunggu yaitu LuHan yang kini tengah memakai pakaian yang lebih rapi dari yang sebelumnya dan satu koper serta ransel berwarna biru dongker tersampir dipunggung sempitnya itu "Bu, Aku pamt ya" Ucap LuHan sambil menghampiri Ibu Panti dan memeluknya sebagai tanda perpisahan " Iya Lu, Kamu jangan merepotkan Tuan dan Nyonya Oh ya, Jaga dirimu baik-baik" Ibu Panti melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap LuHan dengan lembut, LuHan hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, Kami pamit dulu ya bu, kapan-kapan kami akan berkunjung ke sini lagi" Ucap Ayah SeHun sambil membungkukan badannya diikuti oleh Istrinya dan LuHan.

Skip.

SeHun saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya, ia mengendarai motor ninjanya yang berwarna merah sebagai kendaraannya dalam berpergian.  
Sesampainya di rumah, SeHun melihat sepasang sepatu berwarna merah terletak di rak sepatu paling atas, Ia merasa asing dengan sepatu tersebut. SeHun mendengar sayup-sayup Orang tuanya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang , Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap dengan mata bulat yang berbinar terang tengah tertawa bersama kedua orang tuanya. SeHun menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bu, Siapa orang ini?" SeHun menatap pemuda asing tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan "Oh, Perkenalkan dia LuHan kakakmu" Jawab Ibu SeHun sambil tersenyum menatap LuHan, LuHan yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan langsung bangkit dari sofa "Selamat pagi, Namaku LuHan… emm senang bertemu denganmu SeHun" LuHan membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum kearah SeHun.  
"LuHan akan menjadi kakakmu nak, anggap dia kakak kandungmu" Ucap Ayah SeHun tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang serius "Kakak?" SeHun membulatkan matanya terkejut dan sekejap kemudian wajahnya kembali seperti semula, datar.  
"Benar – **Kakak-** , Kami mengadopsi LuHan untuk menjadi kakakmu dan kamu tidak akan kesepian lagi ketika Ayah dan Ibu sibuk bekerja, nak" SeHun hanya membulatkan mulutnya sekejap lalu merapatkan mulutnya kembali, kemudian SeHun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah LuHan dengan tatapannya yang tajam, LuHan yang ditatap seperti itu merasa sedikit risih tetapi ia hanya menampilkan senyum terbaiknya untuk membalas tatapan SeHun.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menerima LuHan di keluarga kita?" Tanya Ibu SeHun "Tentu saja bu" Jawab SeHun sambil tersenyum yang membuat mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit yang sangat manis "Baguslah, Nah sekarang kau ajak kakakmu berkeliling rumah dan kalian juga bisa saling mengakrabkan diri". "Oh iya Ibu dan Ayah akan pergi sampai malam nanti, ada hal yang harus diselesaikan" Tambah Ibu SeHun sambil berjalan ke luar rumah dengan Ayahnya "Lu, Kamu tidak perlu sungkan, SeHun anak yang baik kok" Ibu SeHun kembali berujar sambil menatap LuHan "Iya bu" Jawab LuHan sambil menghampiri Ibu SeHun yang kini telah menjadi orang tuanya juga "Jika kalian lapar ada makanan di dalam lemari makan, jangan lupa hangatkan agar lebih enak". "Baik bu" Jawab SeHun dan LuHan bersamaan.

"Ibu pergi dulu nak, jaga diri kalian" Ibu SeHun memeluk kedua anaknya secara bergantian dan mengelus kepala mereka berdua dengan sayang, SeHun yang melihat hal itu merasa tidak terima ketika Ibunya yang ia anggap hanya menyayanginya memberi perhatian kepada LuHan, LuHan tidak menyadari jika SeHun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam dan tidak suka akan kehadirannya.

Saat ini LuHan berada di dalam kamarnya, Kamar tersebut terletak di lantai dua tepat di sebelah kamar SeHun adiknya, Kini ia telah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kasur yang terlihat sangat empuk. LuHan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, Ia merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering, Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Di dapur LuHan melihat SeHun yang sedang meminum air dingin yang ia dapatkan dari kulkas dua pintu itu. LuHan menghampiri SeHun dengan langkah yang pelan dan ketika ia sampai tepat di depan SeHun ia merasa gugup, SeHun yang menyadari kehadiran LuHan tampak tidak memperdulikannya yang terlihat gugup, Ia tahu jika LuHan ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan secara tidak langsung LuHan meminta agar SeHun menyingkirkan tubuhnya di depan kulkas karena LuHan ingin mengambil minuman untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. "Apa?" Tanya SeHun sambil menatap sinis LuHan "Maaf, bisakah kamu menyingkir sedikit? Aku ingin mengambil minuman " Jawab LuHan setelah mengatasi kegugupannya, SeHun segera menyingkirkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu kembali menatap sinis LuHan yang kini sedang meminum minumannya. LuHan yang merasa diperhatikan segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah SeHun "Ada apa SeHun?" Tanya LuHan sambil mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat SeHun yang menatapnya seperti itu, Sikap SeHun sangat berbeda dari yang tadi pagi.

"Kau…jangan harap bisa merebut kasih sayang orang tuaku!" Ucap SeHun dengan nada dingin lalu ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan LuHan yang sekarng dilanda kebingungan "Apa maksudnya?" Tanya LuHan pada dirinya sendiri, lalu LuHan pergi menyusul SeHun yang kini sedang berada di tangga menuju kamarnya "SeHun! Apa maksudmu?"  
LuHan kini tepat berada di belakang SeHun, Ia berusaha menyamai langkah SeHun.  
"Ck, Kenapa? Apa kau menyadari niat busukmu itu hm?"  
"Hah?" LuHan tambah tidak mengerti maksud perkataan SeHun .

"Jangan berpura-pura LuHan, Aku tahu maksudmu di sini… Kau ingin merebut kasih sayang orang tuaku kan? Kau ingin mengambil harta kami huh? Kau ingin menyingkirkanku bukan? MENGAKULAH LUHAN!" Tuduh SeHun dengan suara yang keras "A-apa? Hei, Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud SeHun, Kenapa kau sangat berbeda? Aku… menyingkirkanmu? Kau … yang benar saja!?" Ucap LuHan dengan nada yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti apapun, Ia tidak terima dituduh oleh SeHun yang tidak-tidak. "Jangan memberi alasan!" Balas SeHun dengan wajah yang dingin "Tapi-"  
"Sudahlah, Aku ingin istirahat, Jangan kau coba-coba mengganguku Lu, Lihat saja nanti bahwa niatmu itu pasti akan terbongkar" SeHun segera pergi meninggalkan LuHan yang masih terdiam menaiki 5 anak tangga yang tersisa untuk mencapai lantai dua.

BLAM!

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar oleh sang pemilik kamar, SeHun.  
"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa sikapnya berbeda sekali?" Ucap LuHan setelah sadar dari lamunannya tersebut, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Walaupun begitu LuHan sudah menganggap SeHun sebagai adiknya sendiri, Ia menyayangi SeHun seperti Ibu dan Ayahnya yang menyayanginya.

Skip.

Malampun tiba, terdengar suara rintihan kesakitan dari arah lantai dua, Kamar yang di tempati oleh LuHan. "Akhhh…" Rintih LuHan kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa ingin pecah, darah kental berwarna merah pekat keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. "Kenapa harus kambuh disaat seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin membuat khawatir Ayah, Ibu dan juga… SeHun" Ucap LuHan tak yakin, Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan hidungnya. Di luar kamar terlihat SeHun yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan LuHan "Ada apa dengannya? Ck!" SeHun lalu beranjak pergi dari depan kamar LuHan dan tidak berusaha agar memperdulikan keadaan LuHan di dalam sana.

Pernah suatu hari penyakit LuHan kambuh saat ia sedang bersama SeHun adiknya, LuHan bilang ia hanya sakit kepala biasa, Awalnya SeHun tidak memperdulikan keadaan LuHan, LuHan sangat menyayangi SeHun dengan tulus layaknya sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya, Semenjak kedatangan LuHan kedua orang tuanya jarang pulang ke rumah karena sibuk dalam pekerjaannya yang mengharuskan mereka ke luar kota maupun keluar negeri. SeHun yang jarang mendapatkan perhatian lagi dari orang tuanya kini ia mendapatkannya dari LuHan kakak tiri nya yang sangat SeHun benci, tetapi hati berkata lain, walaupun SeHun di luar tampak sangat tidak menyukai LuHan namun di hatinya ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan kehadiran LuHan di sekitarnya. LuHan yang tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang kian terasa di kepalanya pun pingsan dengan darah yang mengaril dari hidungnya, SeHun yang melihat itupun sangat panik dan khawatir ia segera membawa LuHan ke kamarnya dan memanggil dokter pribadi keluarganya. Semenjak kejadian itu SeHun mulai menghilangkan segala pikiran buruknya tentang LuHan dan merekapun berbaikan.

1 Tahun Kemudian~

Di hari Minggu yang cerah, SeHun mengajak LuHan berjalan-jalan ke Lotte World untuk menghilangkan penatnya dan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kakak yang mulai ia sayangi, Di pertengahan mereka menikmati kebersamaan tiba-tiba penyakit LuHan kambuh, kali ini lebih parah, darah yang keluar dari hidungnya sangat banyak, SeHun sangat panik lalu ia segera pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat.

SeHun segera menghubungi orang tuanya yang kini berada di luar kota, SeHun sangat khawatir tentang keadaan kakaknya, LuHan tidak penah bercerita tentang penyakitnya itu. Kemudian munculah dokter yang menangani LuHan "Bagaimana keadaan kakak Saya, Uisa-nim?" Tanya SeHun dengan nada yang terlihat khawatir "Kakakmu mengalami koma, Tidak tahu sampai kapan kakakmu itu akan bertahan, Penyakit yang dideritanya sangat berbahaya, Ia sekarang sudah berada di stadium akhir" Jelas sang dokter dengan raut wajah yang serius "A-apa?! Tidak mungkin…" SeHun terlihat sangat terkejut dengan fakta yang baru ia dengar tentang penyakit yang disembunyikan kakaknya selama ini.

Kedua orang tua SeHun pun sudah datang, raut panik dan khawatir tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya, Mereka berdua sudah diberitahu oleh Dokter yang menangani LuHan tentang penyakit pemuda manis itu. Setiap harinya SeHun berdoa agar Kakaknnya dapat cepat sembuh, Ia selalu menjaga LuHan dan tak pernah bosan menceritakan hal-hal kepada Kakaknya itu. Sampai pada suatu hari, di mana hari itu adalah hari yang sangat tak pernah SeHun bayangkan terjadi dalam kehidupannya, setelah ia keluar untuk mengganti pakaian ia melihat LuHan, Kakak yang paling ia sayangi, sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, Alat pendeteksi jantung menunjukkan garis lurus yang berarti pasien tersebut sudah…. meninggal.

"Tidak! Luhan-hyung! Tidak mungkin…." SeHun segera berlari menghampiri tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggengam tangan kakak yang paling ia sayangi, tidak ada lagi tangan sang kakak yang hangat kini tangan sang kakak terasa sangat dingin. Ayah dan Ibu SeHun juga berada di dalam ruangan tempat LuHan dirawat, kini mereka sedang menangis tidak menyangka akan kepergian LuHan secepat ini.  
"Yah… LuHan Yah, LuHan…" Raung Ibu SeHun yang kini tak kuasa menahan tangisnya dipelukan sang suami "Ssst… Sudahlah Mah, Aku juga tidak menyangka jika LuHan akan pergi meninggalkan kita secepat ini, Yang terpenting sekarang kita harus memakamkan LuHan dan berdoa untuknya" Ucap Ayah SeHun sambil mengelus punggung Istrinya, menenangkan.

.

.

Setelah LuHan di makamkan, Kini Keluarga Oh terlihat sudah pulang dari acara pemakaman LuHan. SeHun kini berada di dalam kamar milik kakaknya dengan sebuah surat berada di genggamannya. "Apa surat ini untukku ya?" gumam SeHun sambil mengamati surat yang ditemukannya di dalam kamar milik kakaknya ini, lalu SeHun pun membuka dan mulai membaca surat itu dengan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. "Hiks, LuHan-hyung… ternyata selama ini kau menyayangiku dengan sangat tulus, walaupun kelakuanku sangat buruk terhadapmu waktu itu?" Monolog SeHun. "Ck! Bodoh, Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah menuduhmu, Kak" Ucap SeHun sambil tersenyum miris "Bahkan Aku belum sempat meminta maaf padamu dan Aku juga ingin bilang kalau Aku sangat menyayangimu!" Tambah SeHun dengan nada yang bergetar. SeHun terlihat sangat menyesali perbuatannya dulu terhadap kakaknya, LuHan memiliki hati yang lembut sebagai seorang laki-laki tetapi ia kuat dalam menghadapi hidupnya ini. "Hyung, Aku harap kau tenang di sana… Aku akan menemuimu entah kapan waktunya" Ucap SeHun sambil melihat kearah langit yang kini terlihat gelap, karena sedari tadi SeHun menangis ia tak sadar kini tengah tertidur dengan pulas di kasur kakaknya yang ia sayangi, Ia bermimpi bertemu dengan LuHan di sana.

 **END**

 **A/N :** Hallo, maaf ya aku publish ulang gara-gara belum di edit kkk (ketahuan dah), pasti tadi yang sudah baca tahu kalau ini sebenarnya tugas aku dari sekolah dan ini cerpen bukan fanfic kkk. Maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan banget aku sadar akan hal itu kok  
Makasih juga buat yang sudah baca dan review :*  
maaf untuk ketidak-rapiannnya(?), typo dan kata-kata yang mungkin kurang nyambung *malesngeditini wkwkwk.  
Aku sengaja menulis nama SeHun dan LuHan seperti ini, aku tahu kok yang benar itu Sehun dan Luhan (huruf H tidak capital).  
Baru bisa bikin HunHan yang brothership yang YAOI lagi dalam proses, entah kapan rampungnya karena sampai saat ini aku belum ada mood untuk melanjutkannya.  
salam kenal HHS.  
520 :*


End file.
